


Eastern-tine

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse, Music RPF
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] He knows that Dom is worse than a woman and must be deciphered like one: if he says 'yes', it’s    'no', if he says 'it doesn’t matter’ it means that instead it is an important thing, if he says 'don’t worry' it means that Matthew has to worry about it. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastern-tine

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: a little... Future!Fic oh yeah XD  
> Pairing: do I have to tell you? Oh c’mon..  
> Disclaimer: nothing of this (perhaps) never happened and (perhaps) never will. Muse, or in this case, only two thirds of them do not belong to me, I have only a demented mind...  
> Thanks to the lovely Alex, for beating this <3  
> Genre: fluff, fluff, fluff! yep, be warned!
> 
> * runs away *

  
   
   
Matthew knows.

 

He knows that Dominic has been upset, at least a little bit.  
Well, it’s not that the blond can really complain, the New Year couldn’t have started in a better way; he and Matt have not been apart for even a second, maybe also because of the stormy wind blowing between Matt and Kate.

Matthew knows.

He knows that Dominic is happy to get his best friend back; it’s almost as if they had gone back to the old, golden days, but lived with the knowledge and bigger sense of responsibility of the present. The important thing to Matthew is to make sure that Dom is well and he can see that in the beautiful complexion that has resumed to adorn his face, especially now that it’s less gaunt; he can find it in the spontaneous and sincere smiles when they are in company of their friends to dick around or even better, alone together, talking, kissing or making love. He understands it by the light that illuminates Dom’s eyes, the eyes of a happy person.

However, Matthew knows.  
He knows that Dom is worse than a woman and must be deciphered like one: if he says 'yes', it’s    'no', if he says 'it doesn’t matter’ it means that instead it _is_ an important thing, if he says 'don’t worry' it means that Matthew has to worry about it.  
And they are having that discussion right now.  
   
“You're right, Matt, it wasn’t appropriate. After all, we were back in Teignmouth for other reasons: to see in which conditions the Pier was after the storm, to embrace our mothers, to take new ideas to work on for the new album.” Dom summarizes, while they are on National Express that is reporting them back to London.

“Yes, but--” Matt tries to stop him, without success.

“And then we could not take such a risk. What if someone found out the truth? No, there were too many journalists around because of the storm issue... this would have been another cataclysm!” Dominic adds, trying to laugh about it, even if he’s not entirely happy.

And Matthew knows that.  
What he doesn’t know is how to make amends.  
Maybe it's just a matter of time before he can find the best possible way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

And time goes by for real, the days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, until they reach the second mid of April.

At the Indio the sun shines high over the entire Coachella, making the day of preparations and sound check even too hot, but it’s nothing that fans that are well positioned and a mini fridge equipped with frozen drinks can’t solve.  
The most important thing is that the serene atmosphere exists even between Matt and Dom, in those months nothing has disturbed their well-being, that little but immense joy of simply being together.

"So, are you ready for the grand finale of the festival tomorrow?” Dom surprises Matt from behind, playfully pinching his side, then he sits beside his friend, on the same low wall.  
"Of course, we will send the audience into a frenzy!” the brunet perjured, with the determination that shines in his eyes.

But he’s still absorbed in his reflections and Dom has understood that.

“A penny for your thoughts.” The drummer murmurs, throwing said coin on his mate’s lap, with a questioning attitude. “I’ve always wanted to say that and now we are in the right place with the right money!” he exalted.

“ _This_ was your lifelong dream?! Really?” Matt makes fun of him, laughing. “Trust me, Dommeh, you should aim for more, so much more.” He adds, with a sly smile.

“You're weird today... and in any case you still have not answered my question!” The blond returns them to the subject.

"You're right. I was just thinking... what are your plans after the Festival?" The pianist asks him, playing with a piece of rubble that he has scratched off the wall.

“Why do you even ask me? I’m going to drown myself into chocolate eggs, thinking that you are in your almost wife’s clutches!” Dom snorts, about to leave his spot, except Matt stops him with a hand on his thigh.

“Change of plans. I don’t have to go there anymore. I 'm free. Can I come to your place?” Matt suggests, with an utterly mischievous wink.  
"Do you mean in my house in Los Angeles, right?” Dom asks for confirmation, with a grin that is a mere consequence of such enjoyable surprise.

"If you want we can also go to your house in London, but after more than ten hours of flight we would be a bit too stoned to celebrate.” Matt chuckles.  
“Well, I don’t mind, I would be fine also recovering from jet lag in my bed, with you close to me. Besides, there's nothing romantic on Easter.” Dominic rebukes.

“That's where you're wrong.” Matthew smirks slyly.  
“You know, Bells, Coachella air makes you a little too mysterious.”  
“Let’s finish this Festival, return to Los Angeles with me and let me do the rest.”  The singer assures him, confusing the drummer even more.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Matteh, you've been locked inside there for two hours! Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Dom shouts from the living room.

Matthew emerges from the smoky kitchen, closing the door behind him, before the owner of the house can take a glimpse of something.  
“Do not even try! If you recall, the terms were: you let me work in peace and be quiet so you can enjoy an excellent dinner. It’s almost ready; it’s a matter of an hour or so.” Matthew asserts, taking off the jacket of his elegant brown suit and staying with a snazzy T-shirt to make himself more agile with his movements.

“Mm, there’s such a yummy smell!” Dom murmurs, almost drooling, while he stares at the door.  
“Good. It means I'm doing my job well!” the brunet smiles cheeky, going back to the stove.  
Shaking his head because of the his mate’s stubbornness, Dominic loosens his gray and black patterned shirt a bit more and sprawls more comfortably on the couch.

 

An hour and a quarter later, Matt proves to keep his word and announces all pompous that dinner is on the table, wearing his jacket again and walking his boyfriend to the already set table in the dining room.

“You know, Dommeh, it’s true that I still owe you a Valentine’s day.”  The brunet commences, going back to the kitchen and dragging the cart with the first course that turns out to be an appetizer of croutons with various cheeses. “So why can’t we recover it on Easter Sunday? And, if you think about it, Easter associated with Valentine's Day... I renamed this day 'Easter-ntine'.” he explains proud, lighting the candles he has placed on the table and lowering the lights.

“Oh, Matt, but you shouldn’t have...” Dom mumbles, stunned, filling two glasses with red, French wine of excellent vintage.  
“Yes, I had to! And now just eat and appreciate my efforts!” Matthew insists, taking a crouton and bringing it to his mouth.  
"I love your efforts. I have the feeling what this is going to be a memorable dinner!” Dom tries to answer, with his mouth still full, but Matt understands him without difficulty.  
“Oh yes, baby, you bet!”

The dinner continues with a risotto with champagne, creamed with parmesan that Matt has strictly ordered from Italy and a fillet with green pepper that sends Dom in raptures.  
“I hope you left room for dessert. It’s the highlight!” Matthew announces.  
“I'll try to do everything possible...” Dom replies, undoing his black jeans to make such enterprise easier.

Matthew puts on the table the aforementioned desert dish, wrapped in a bulky, noisy and colorful plastic paper... like every proper Easter egg.  
But that is a special egg, heart-shaped, as Dominic figures out, once he finally manages to unwrap it.

“Matteh! But it's beautiful.”  
“And it’s also delicious! You know, this egg was created by one of the best Mettiew cioccolattè” mumbles the guitarist, with a pompous air.  
“ _Maitre_ _Chocolatier_ _,_ perhaps?” The percussionist corrects him, patient and amused.

"That’s exactly what I said!” The brunet snorts, a bit grumpy. “So, are you going to open it or what? As with every pwoper Easter egg, it has its own surprise.” Matt spurs him on, impatiently.  
Intrigued, Dom manages, armed with a knife hacksaw, being able to open it in the perfect half without breaking it.

Inside there’s another chocolate heart, smaller, and something that leaves the blond baffled.  
“What's that?” He babbles, opening the little, plastic bag, airtight, which contains small pictures... and they are all Matt’s heads.  
“Eeeww, it's creepy! What, were you running out of ideas, Bells? Look, you could even put an apple inside, instead of this!”

Matthew shakes his head, showering his sweetest smile.  
"What if I told you that those are the heads that Kate cut from all our photos together, as a reaction after that... I broke up with her, permanently?” He reveals.

Dominic nearly flips out of the chair.

“You what? When, where, how?” He questions Matt, shocked and radiant with joy.  
“During the break between the two dates at Coachella, it was not easy. We talked for a long time... and she already suspected about us for a long time, you know? And I suspected that she suspected...” He explains.

Dom listens with a smile that crosses half his face, before his expression becomes darker.

“But... Bing? How are you going to...?”  He wonders, concerned.  
“I have many faults as a partner, I know, but she herself admitted that I am a good father and this should not change things. She’s not going to take him away from me. Just as Ryder also passes time with his father, I won’t separate from Bing, I'll go visit him as often as I can and he will be with me during the breaks from the tour, when Kate will let me.” He confesses, with an expression softened and a manifest sense of gratitude towards his now ex girlfriend. “She has proved to be very understanding about that issue... but a little less about this!” Matt chuckles, taking a handful of cut heads and letting them fall back on the table like a sort of waterfall.

“I will keep jealously each of these cut heads!” Dom perjures, carefully placing them in the bag.  
“Let’s come to the little heart, don’t you want to open it?”Matt smiles, handing it to Dom.  
“Another surprise?” The blond smiles.  
“Judge for yourself.” The brunet smirks.

Dom also opens up that little heart and inside he finds a key.  
It’s not like the key-shaped pendant from which he is inseparable; it is a real key, of a security door.

“For now there is only one door, of which that key will open the lock.” Explains his best friend. “You can choose what house that door will belong to: here in Los Angeles, London, Nice, Spain, anywhere else in the States... what matters is that it will be our home. Yours and mine.” He promises.  
   
Dominic cannot believe what he is hearing, holding that key as if it were the most precious thing he has ever owned.  
   
“Matthew! Do you mean that...?”  
   
“Yes, Dominic. It’s time things get serious. Of course, I'm not telling you to hold a press conference and reveal it to the world, but stop with the masks, stop with fake love; I want to be only with whom I love for real.” Matt murmurs, stroking the blond’s hand that’s not holding the key and entwining his fingers with it. “And if no one discovers the truth, it’ll be better, but if they do manage to know, well, in the world there are so many artists who made an outing... and I don’t think that any irreparable tragedies have ever happened, so...”  
   
Dominic stops his partner’s rushing river of words, by jumping on him, maybe as happy as he has ever felt before.  
That gesture makes them both lose their balance and they end up on the soft Persian carpet, among the laughter, being hugged tight.  
   
“Oh, Matteh, Easter-ntine will always be my favorite holiday!” Dom whispers before kissing him with as much passion as he can muster. “But now I want to give you a gift, too. I'll buy you something nice in the coming days, but in the meantime, if you feel like, we can move into my room, you can tie me naked to the bed and do with me as you like.” He suggests languid.  
   
“Oh yes, I think it’s extremely necessary... and you know what? Chocolate can wait!” The brunet grins, ready to do all the things suggested by his beloved.  
   
“By the way, Matthew, I do not think we'll be able to eat all that chocolate. How about we take the biggest part of it, melt it, bring the pot in my room and then... let yourself be guided by your innermost instincts?” The drummer hints, with a lascivious and sensual attitude. “And after that, who knows, I could want to do the same thing with you...” he adds, with a look full of promises.  
   
Just at the mere hot thought, Matt’s pants became tighter.  
   
“Oh, Dommeh, Easter-tine is now my favorite holiday, too!”  
   
\------------------.

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I admit, Matthew cooking is my personal kink, it is too akjhjshghjhdhfvdbhjcg  
> *apologizes and continues to run way*


End file.
